


刑讯

by Danmosuifeng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, sp, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danmosuifeng/pseuds/Danmosuifeng





	刑讯

县衙二堂上，县太爷于谦穿着簇新的官服高坐在上首，下边的软垫上跪着一位，一副上人见喜的长相，头上剃了个桃心儿，白衣白裤一副犯人的打扮。

大老爷重重的摔了一下醒木，将堂下跪着的那人吓得一哆嗦。“下跪者何人，所犯何事啊。”

堂下那人抬头看了大老爷一眼，眼中似乎还带着点幽怨，复又低下头去。“回禀大老爷，小的姓郭，乃是看守县衙库房的兵丁，今天刚刚下差回到家中就被老爷派人拿了过来，不知犯了什么罪过。”

大老爷语重心长。“本官念你是公门之内的人，不愿在大堂上当着你的同僚责罚与你，选在这僻静私密的二堂。如今只有你我二人，你若是老实招供，也可少受皮肉之苦。”

“小人实在不知犯了什么罪过。”那兵丁一副油盐不进的样子。

大老爷有些生气，这人实在是不知好歹，自己都说到这个份上，他却还是不领情。“好好好！你不愿招，那本官可问了，库房里少了三十两的库银，可是你偷的？”

“不是！”那人一梗脖子。“老爷这问话好没道理，在库房当差的又不是小人一个，怎么偏生只审问小人。”

“你是不见棺材不落泪啊！”大老爷猛一拍醒木。“那在你家后院里挖出了那三十两银子，你又有何话讲？”

堂下那人支支吾吾半天，忽然眼珠一转。“那…说不准是有人栽赃陷害，老爷可要给小人做主啊。小人自当差一来，一直勤勤恳恳，任劳任怨，绝对干不出这种事，肯定是有人诬陷，望大老爷明鉴。”

大老爷听着这话怒极反笑，好一个不知死的鬼儿，祸到临头了，还一副受尽冤枉的样子。“抄手问事量尔不招，不用些刑罚，看来你是不会说实话了。”

大老爷起身将兵丁拉起来，把人摁到自己跟前的八仙桌上。那兵丁身量不高，上半身趴在桌子上，底下只能努力踮着脚尖保持平衡。大老爷一把扯下兵丁的裤子，露出他那白嫩的肥屁股，伸手在上边揉了两把，心中暗自感叹，手感真好，然后抬手扇到了臀峰上。

大老爷一看就是个中好手，一会儿左右开弓的扇打臀峰，一会儿由下往上的抽打后臀，一会儿又从上往下的拍打，把两团软肉打的上下翻飞，一点一点的染上红色。

那兵丁原本还想坚持一下，可这雨点般落下来的巴掌，没多长时间就把他的坚持打没了，想要躲却被大老爷摁住，只能左右扭动肥屁股，妄图缓解点疼痛。口中也开始服软。“嗷…老爷…大老爷我招了…哎呦…我招了…您…啊…别打了……”大老爷却像是没听见，自顾自的挥动巴掌，任凭兵丁痛叫哀嚎也不为所动。

又打了几十下，大老爷终于停手了，丙丁已经被打哭了，两瓣臀肉也已经在大老爷的努力下变成了红色。“你可愿意招认了？”

兵丁还被大老爷按在桌子上不能起身，只能回过头来，眼中含着热泪，可怜巴巴的看着大老爷。“小人之前就喊了愿招了，您怎么还不停手啊。”

“本官见你心思狡诈，须得多打上几下才能让你老实。”说着话揉了揉被打的通红的臀肉，满意的听到兵丁的一声痛呼。“瞧瞧，这不就老实多了。”

兵丁委屈的转过脸去不看大老爷。耳边厢又听大老爷问了。“说说吧，你到底是怎么把库银带出去的，搜身为什么搜不到？”

兵丁的脸一下子就红了，支支吾吾的说不出所以然来。大老爷的耐心不多，见他不吭声，以为不愿招供，挥手又抽到了兵丁的屁股上，把兵丁打的哀嚎不已，直喊愿招。

接下来兵丁招认的过程中，虽然磕磕绊绊的，又招致大老爷打了几回，可还是大致把案情的经过说了一遍，原来兵丁竟是用后穴将三枚银锭子带出了库房。若不是兵丁运气差，刚刚下差大老爷就要用银子，说不定还发现不了呢。

按理说都已经招供了，接下来让兵丁签字画押也就是了，可大老爷偏偏不依不饶，非逼着兵丁详细的说出如何给自己扩张，如何放入银锭子，如何带着银锭子走回家，具体有什么体会，把兵丁羞的直哭，可还是在巴掌的威胁下，一边抽噎着一边说出来。

大老爷听完之后感慨不已。“本官定要见识见识究竟是怎样淫荡的小嘴儿，能吞下这么大的银锭子。”将兵丁扶起来，引着他又跪倒原本的软垫上，让他高撅着通红的肥屁股，等着大老爷检验后穴。

兵丁羞的不敢见人，将脸埋在胳膊上，顺从着大老爷，略微分开双腿，高高的撅起屁股，露出小穴。

大老爷用手沾了油脂在兵丁的后穴处打转，稍一用力就探进去一节，引得兵丁轻哼了一声。大老爷在兵丁的屁股上轻拍了一下，提醒他莫要发浪。大老爷探进两根手指，在兵丁的后穴中抽插旋转，时不时扩张两下，兵丁紧咬着嘴唇，不敢发出呻吟，被触到紧要位置时，被激的猛一昂头，加重了喘息，好不可怜。

大老爷用手指玩弄了一阵，还是不能确定那处淫穴能否吞下大东西，遂到书架的盒子里取出一根由金属打造的角先生。兵丁看到那根又粗又长的角先生，吓得直摇头。“求您了，老爷，别用那玩意儿。”

大老爷轻抚了两下兵丁的屁股。“本官总得知道你说的是不是实话，你这淫穴若真能吃下银锭子，那这吃下玩意儿还不是轻而易举。”边说着话，边给角先生涂油脂。接着将角先生抵到那因为紧张而一张一合的穴口处，一点一点的把角先生推了进去，只留下底端坠着的流苏。大老爷见兵丁真将这角先生吞下去了，啧啧称叹，尤其是穴口还紧闭，若不是还坠着流苏，这看不出这人的体内含着这么大的角先生。

大老爷拽着流苏把角先生慢慢抽出来，拿着底端在兵丁的淫穴里慢慢抽插，看着穴肉紧紧的绞住角先生，耳边响起兵丁的轻哼。终于确定此处便是那兵丁的藏银之所，不由得气愤起来，大力的抽动角先生，似是要惩罚这淫穴。却发现兵丁随着角先生的抽动居然慢慢开始迎合，身前的淫根也支棱起来，顺着顶端的马眼往外吐淫液。

大老爷狠狠抽了几下兵丁的屁股，那淫液往外吐的更快了。“小淫妇，爷让你到这儿享受来了！”一句话臊的兵丁满脸通红，可是身体的反应他也没有办法，只能回过头来委屈的看着大老爷。大老爷决定要对他惩罚一二，到八仙桌前拎起茶壶试了试水温，略有些高，但也不是很烫手。走到兵丁伸手，打开角先生底端的一个机关，露出来一个小口。原来这角先生竟是中空的，可以注入温水进行加温。大老爷将茶壶里的热水倒入角先生，关上机关，将整根推进去，只留着流苏在外边。然后拍了拍兵丁，示意他跪直了。

兵丁撑着地爬起来，穴内的角先生开始发热了，娇嫩的肠肉哪受得了烫，身前的淫根都疼的有些疲软了，可又不敢将角先生排出来。想哭又不敢哭，想叫又不敢叫，只能眼中含泪的看着大老爷，咬着唇小声的呜咽，屁股后撅，微微扭动，妄图好受一点。

大老爷看着他这副淫荡而不自知的样子有些口干舌燥，端起茶杯喝了一口，对着还在扭动的兵丁说。“你现在有两条路。其一，就是官办。”

“怎…怎么个，官办法？”兵丁说话带着鼻音，听起来可怜得很。

“官办就是明天在大堂再过一遍堂，按照律例办事，是死是生与本官也无多大关系了。”大老爷见兵丁听得认真，存心吓唬他。“听说前朝有个兵丁也是偷库银，被人用烧红的铁棍，直接插到那淫穴里，活活疼死了！”见兵丁被吓得猛一抖，大老爷满意的点点头。

“那第二条路呢？”兵丁眼带期许的看向大老爷，希望大老爷能给他条活路。

“第二条路，就是家法。”大老爷对面带疑惑的兵丁解释。“这库房的银子，说白了就是老爷自己的银子，若是家里人偷了银子，那自然就是动用家法。”

兵丁听懂了大老爷话里的意思，顺着大老爷的话往下问。“那家法是怎么个罚法？”

大老爷见着人上道，点了点头。“既然是家法那就轻得多。但你偷地银子数目不少，须得打上五十戒尺，再用竹条细细的责打你那淫穴五十下方可。”

兵丁听完咬着嘴唇，心想这打的也不少，便磕头求饶。“还望老爷怜惜一二，小的已然挨了打了，再挨不了这么多了。”说着话，刻意的将通红的屁股高高翘起给大老爷看。

“若想要少受点罪也可以，你须得受罚之后好好地伺候老爷才是啊。”

兵丁赶紧应承。“这是自然，老爷对我如此大恩，小的自当报答。”

大老爷满意的点点头。“那便罚十记戒尺，二十竹条以示惩戒。”

这回的惩罚就与之前那回不一样了，这回兵丁可是趴在大老爷的腿上挨的打。虽说戒尺打到红屁股上更疼了，滚烫的角先生也没被拿出来，每挨一下戒尺，他就疼的缩紧屁股，然后被角先生烫的一哆嗦。可每挨一下，大老爷都会帮他揉一揉，吹一吹，等他缓过来再打下一下。

十下戒尺打完，兵丁已经面若红霞，眼含春水，趴在大老爷的腿上边扭动着红臀，边小声喘息。大老爷看到兵丁这副勾人的样子，身下的命根子慢慢的硬了起来，顶在兵丁的肚子上。

兵丁一下就猜到顶着他的是什么物件儿，赶紧脸红着爬起来。大老爷拉着他走到平时歇息的罗汉床边，让他跪趴在上边，自己用双手分开臀瓣露出含着角先生的淫穴。

兵丁羞的不行，但还是按照了大老爷的意思摆出了姿势，略带着不安的等着大老爷的责罚。大老爷拿出了一根细竹条，打磨的很光滑，一根毛刺都不见，在空中一甩发出嗖嗖的声音，吓得兵丁扒开臀瓣的手都有些发抖了，自己这种私密的地方从来没挨过打，也不知道会疼成什么样。

第一下大老爷打到了臀缝靠左边的嫩肉上，那处本都被臀瓣夹着，未曾被责打过，还是白嫩的，如今被细竹条咬上就是一道红痕，疼的兵丁呻吟出声。

第二下打到了臀缝靠右边的地方，又疼的兵丁一哆嗦。大老爷也觉出细竹条的厉害之处了，第三下收了三分劲儿打到了臀缝正中，却还是疼的兵丁喊出了声。

大老爷俯身趴到兵丁身边，替他抹了眼泪。“疼的厉害？”

“嗯。”兵丁赶紧点点头，娇嫩的臀缝和后穴哪里受得了责打。

大老爷用额头蹭了蹭兵丁的脸颊。“再忍一忍，我再轻一点。”说完站起身来准备打下一下。

二十竹条打完，兵丁的臀缝已经和屁股一个颜色了，后穴处嘟着一朵小花，还是可怜巴巴的含着流苏，身前的褥子都快被眼泪浸透了。

大老爷小心的抽出兵丁后穴里的角先生，把人抱在怀里小声安抚。兵丁抽噎了半天终于停下来了，咬着唇委屈的看着大老爷。

大老爷哪还受得了他如此明目张胆的勾引，直接扒了兵丁的小褂，把全裸的兵丁放到罗汉床上，伸手捏住了胸前的两颗红樱，轻轻的搓弄。嘴巴也不闲着，先是亲了亲兵丁的红唇，接着把重点放到了兵丁敏感的喉结上，用牙齿轻咬，刺激的兵丁不住的颤抖。

终于大老爷放过了喉结，转而开始品尝左胸的红樱，时不时轻咬两下，右边的那颗还在被指甲轻轻的刮弄。左手顺着身体向下，摸索到了兵丁的淫根处轻轻套弄。

兵丁开始小声的呻吟，声音婉转，分外勾人。大老爷那还忍得住，撩起官袍下摆别到腰带上，扯开裤带，掏出命根子。架起兵丁的一条腿，将命根子对准兵丁的淫穴轻轻的戳弄，一使劲将命根子慢慢的攮进去。

兵丁吃痛的轻呼，大老爷则是爽的长叹一声，微肿的穴口比以往夹的更紧，被角先生烫过的肠壁也比以往的温度更高，但念及兵丁的淫穴刚刚受过责打，不忍心太用力，等兵丁稍稍缓和才慢慢的抽动。

兵丁慢慢也适应了，开始迎合大老爷的操弄。大老爷在兵丁的淫穴内由慢及快，次次都擦过兵丁的腺体处，直把兵丁操弄的大声呻吟。操干了又几十下，大老爷退了出来，兵丁还有些疑惑，带着欲求不满的神色看着大老爷。

只见大老爷脱了官府放到一边，又把里衣都脱了，到书架的盒子里取出个物件儿套在自己的命根子上。兵丁不解。“老爷，这是何物啊？”

“这叫羊眼圈，专门是惩戒你这种淫娃荡妇所用的刑具。”大老爷到罗汉床上躺下。“不是让你好生伺候老爷吗，怎么还不过来？”

兵丁红着脸爬过去，仔细端详了套在大老爷命根子上的物件，那东西是一个圈，周围镶了一圈的硬毛。兵丁想了一下被硬毛刷过肠壁的感觉，不由得打了个寒颤。兵丁骑到老爷身上，扶着老爷的命根子对准自己的穴口，慢慢往下坐。果然当羊眼圈进入后穴时带来了别样的刺激，兵丁的后穴刚被烫过，还很敏感，被硬毛一刷，又痒又扎，差点哭出来。后穴也紧紧绞住大老爷的命根子，直到被大老爷拍了两下屁股才慢慢放松。

兵丁将手撑在腿上一下下的起伏用后穴套弄大老爷的命根子，慢慢也觉出羊眼圈的趣味来了，尤其是硬毛刷过腺体的时候，刺激的兵丁直打颤。

大老爷躺在罗汉床上，看着兵丁在自己身上，肆意的扭动，放浪的淫叫，不由得感叹，此人果真是尤物一般，伸手掐弄兵丁胸前的红缨。

兵丁毕竟体力有限，动作很快就慢了下来，大老爷很不满意抬腰往上顶弄，直顶的兵丁腰肢一软趴在了大老爷身上。大老爷见兵丁没了力气，直接翻身把人压下，抬起兵丁的双腿大力操干。

不同于刚开始的温柔，大老爷每顶一下，胯部都狠狠地拍在兵丁的红臀上，穴内的羊眼圈也一下狠过一下的刷过腺体，兵丁又疼又爽，除了浪叫呻吟，再也做不出其他的反应了。

房事毕后，大老爷躺在罗汉床上揽着兵丁，兵丁趴在大老爷胸口，有半个身子都压在大老爷身上，让他给自己揉屁股，自己有一下没一下的戳着老爷的胸口。“老爷，打也打了，肏也肏了，准备怎么处置小的啊，还让我去看库房？”

“看库房是不行了。”大老爷攥住他那只作怪的手。“但是老爷的内宅缺一位当家理事的奶奶，不知你愿不愿意啊？”

“呸！”兵丁踹了老爷一脚。“瞧你那一脸褶子，你才是奶奶呢！”


End file.
